


Ravenous

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: At last, an evening alone together - and dinner is on Jack.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack O'Neill was pissed, seriously pissed, as he navigated his way down the mountain to home. The budget meetings he'd attended in Washington had overrun by two interminable days. Two days when Daniel had downtime too. Since he'd become a General, he and Daniel had very little downtime together and Jack had made some serious plans for these few days, involving the bed, the shower, the front door and the deck... maybe if it wasn't too cold.

His stomach growled noisily, he had not eaten all day and his plans to eat and rest on the plane back had been thwarted by an enthusiastic new Senator who'd plied him with endless questions about the Stargate programme. Then of course he'd had to give the Senator a detailed tour of the Cheyenne mountain complex, still fending off the questions.

In a snatched a two minute call to Daniel, he had conveyed his hunger and fatigue. Daniel assured him there would be something good to eat. Jack sighed as he parked his truck, one look at the muted, welcoming lights in the house and he felt the tension draining from his spine. He hurried to lock the truck and get inside to Daniel and dinner.

Jack sniffed the air delicately, but could not discern any delicious aromas of cooked food. Nor could he spot his lover. He dropped his briefcase and coat and went into the kitchen; it held no visible signs of food preparation nor delivery, everything was pristine. Jack raged around the house from room to room until he found his elusive archaeologist in the den, nose deep in a book.

"Daniel!" Jack barked.

Daniel looked up. "Hey Jack," he said lightly, dropping his head to continue reading.

"Hey Jack ? Is that it? Hey Jack? I've been gone for days! You could at least try and look pleased to see me, Daniel!" he knew he was whining, but Daniel was acting like he hadn't known Jack was away. 

"I'm tired and I'm hungry, I'm sick to the back teeth with pen pushers and budgets and where the hell is the dinner you promised me?"

Daniel had a dreamy, clueless expression on his face, "Dinner?"

"Yes, Daniel, Dinner! Where the hell is it?"

"Oh I must have lost track of time, I forgot. Never mind we can order in," he concluded cheerfully, finally closing his book.

"Daniel! I've eaten nothing but crappy bought in food for days, you know how much I love your cooking, I was really looking forward to this!î

"I'm sorry Jack, I'll throw some potatoes in the microwave and rustle something up," Daniel apologised. "You go have a shower and slip on some sweats and I'll have something ready in a little while.

Pausing to give his lover a glare, Jack stomped off to the bathroom muttering all the while. He did not see the small secretive smile that Daniel allowed himself.

A shower and some perspective later, Jack concluded he'd been an ass. Smiling fondly, Jack wondered when Daniel didn't lose track of time when he was reading, writing, translating....or best of all making love. Jack knew how time got away from the young scholar and had still burst in and ranted at him like a madman. He decided to go and make some concillitory gestures to Daniel, yeah he would do that and maybe when his energy was replenished they could. ....mmmmmmmm! He was a man with a plan.

When he entered the kitchen Daniel was sitting on a chair facing him. There were still no overt signs of cooking going on. 

"Daniel I..........."

"Do you trust me Jack?" Daniel had a grave expression on his face.

"What kind of lame assed question is that? Of course I do."

Daniel smiled.

"Can I ask you to do something for me? Do it without questioning me?"

Jack thought - "Yeah" he replied weakly.

"Good."

Daniel stood and walked slowly toward Jack, in his hands were a couple of his bandanas.

"Turn around Jack!" he ordered.

Jack pivoted and stood with his back toward Daniel. Daniel grabbed both of Jack's wrists and tied them deftly with one of the bandanas.

"Danny!" cried Jack shocked, they weren't into kinky games - usually.

"Shhhhh babe," replied his lover, "trust me."

Daniel folded the other bandana and blindfolded Jack with it, the faint, familiar fragrance of Daniel's citrus shampoo tingling his nose.

Jack found himself being guided to sit on the floor, back to the wall with a couple of cushions strategically placed under him.

Daniel had not uttered a word and the silence was unnerving. Jack could hear noises coming from the kitchen, doors opening and closing, the gentle chink of cutlery and plates. He recognised the microwave's ping and the soft whoosh of the grill being lit.

Then Daniel was back with him, he was arranging things around Jack. 

Intense aromas now invaded Jack's olfactory system, making his mouth water. Daniel straddled Jack's thighs.

"Open up Jack." 

Daniel's teasing whisper was a warm breath on his ear as a knuckle stroked gently along Jack's cheekbone toward his mouth.

Jack obediently opened his mouth and long fingers put something on his tongue. Jack chewed, blissfully devouring the succulent, savoury sensation.

"Mmmm" he groaned, "I've died and gone to heaven. What was that?"

Daniel chuckled, "Char roasted Chicken with Pesto on Crostini."

Something new was wafted under Jack's nose, the fragrance elusive as it was teasingly dragged along Jack's lips; he tried to bite at it.

"Uh uh." Daniel whispered, "patience is a virtue, General O'Neill."

Jack growled deep in his throat.

A mouthful of a heavenly fish combination rewarded him.

"Oh that was so good," he praised lavishly.

"Smoked Salmon and Sour Cream Blini with Caviar," Daniel explained.

"More!" Jack demanded.

He opened his mouth for the next culinary treat. Daniel held it tantalisingly over his mouth and it dripped onto his chin. Daniel dived in and mopped it up with his clever, limber tongue, groaning with pleasure.

"Mmmm tastes even better eaten off you," he told Jack appreciatively."It's extremely hot stuff."

"Give" Jack was insistent. The next minute he was eating creamy Thai Vegetables on a Prawn cracker.

Daniel began to move, rocking their bodies together very gently.

"I don't want you to chew this one OK, just swallow." 

Jack nodded, he felt Daniel's hand slide up into his hair and tip back his head. Jack was breathless with anticipation as he felt something at his lips; he allowed it to slide into his mouth and down his throat.

It was one of the most erotic things Daniel had ever seen ; the movement of Jack's strong throat as the Oyster slipped down it. Daniel was becoming very aroused and when he noticed his lover lick his glistening, oily lips, he had to lend another assist.

Jack was finding that the easing of one appetite was just making him more aware of another pressing need. He moaned in distress as Daniel eased from his legs and stood up. JackÍs arms were aching and he was as blind as a bat, but he could hear the unbuckling of a belt, the rasp of a shirt being pulled off and the whisp of other items being removed. Jack's mouth was watering more from visualising Daniel undressing than the appetising smells surrounding him. Then came the welcome return of a warm, solid weight in his lap.

"Ready for your next delectation?" Daniel murmered.

"Bring it on, Danny," Jack croaked.

Something poked at his mouth and he try to snatch at it but it was pulled away. Then it came again but was quickly withdrawn. Daniel was giggling.

"Jackson are you making me go down on something here?" 

"N....n....no of course not Jack. J...j...just making sure you want it."

Jack thrust up, making Daniel gasp, " I always want it Dannyboy and don't ever doubt it!"

"N...n..no General O'Neill Sir," panted Daniel, as he offered Jack the Sesame Soy glazed Beef skewer. 

"Yum!" Jack was gratifyingly vocal in his compliments.

"I'm very warm Daniel." Jack's voice was heavy with innuendo. He grunted as Daniel shifted in his lap, and the sound of cutting cloth was heard as Daniel then ripped the sweater off Jacks chest and pushed it to his shoulders.

"Forcryingoutloud Daniel, couldn't you just untie my hands to take my shirt off."

"No Jack, I like having you at my mercy." Daniel stood up and pulled and tugged Jack's pants off, leaving him naked.

They both groaned as Daniel straddled Jack once again and their cocks clashed.

"Forget the food Daniel, lets fuck!"

"Nuh uh, we've several courses to go."

Something warm and wet hit Jacks chest.

"Ooops," exclaimed Daniel."How clumsy of me! Let me get that for you."

A hot mouth latched itself on to Jack's skin and began suckling and slurping, exceedingly appreciative sounds could be heard. Warm gusts of moist air blew over his nipples first one and then the other as that adroit mouth nipped at them.

Jack was rock hard and thrusting at Daniel in earnest, trying to pull his hands free so he could grip his perverse lover by the hips and screw him through the floor.

"Let me free Daniel, I can't stand it."

Suddenly the stimulation stopped, Daniel wanted this to be pleasurable not painful for Jack. He pushed back until they were no longer touching so intimately.

"Not yet, O'Neill," came the soft, melodious voice in Jack's ear. Then Daniel's lips were on his with the promise of delightful things to come.

The lips were withdrawn and Jack tried to hang on to their taste, but then as quickly, they were back. Jack opened his mouth greedily and found that Daniel was feeding him in a whole new way.

"Oooooh, what is this?" he asked his attention diverted. 

Daniel chuckled, "Red Pepper Tarte Tatin with Buffalo Mozarella and Balsamic Vinegar," he answered promptly.

"Sounds shit but tastes like fucking ambrosia." 

During the next few minutes Jack's palate was hit with further taste sensantions such as Lobster with Asparagus, Celery Cappucino and Truffle Gaufrette, Duck Rillette with Orange Compote, Wild mushroom and Gruyere Brochette and Grilled Lamb with Cumberland Sauce. Best of all for Jack was when Daniel fed him using his mouth and tongue.

The long fingers were at Jack's mouth again offering another canape, Jack swallowed it quickly, barely tasting it; he wanted those fingers. He suckled each one to his mouth and lovingly bathed them, enjoying Daniels gasps of pleasure. Jack kissed each one before letting them go.

"What was that?"

"Hmmm.....oh..... it was a mini Toad in the Hole."

"Ewww English food!" Jack exclaimed, "No wonder I couldn't taste it."

Daniel offered his lover a drink of water and then straddled Jack's thighs again, eliciting huge, gusty sighs of bliss.

Jack felt a hand slide up his face, over his brow and tug his head back sharply. Something warm was being trickled over his tongue, his face and chest. 

"Oh Goooooood," Jack groaned, tasting what it was. Daniel began sucking and licking everywhere he could reach, the hot wet friction was a constant torment, as was the delightful writhing of the hard, vital body on his. Jack could not stand it any longer and began thrusting at Daniel. Suddenly a sudden sticky warmth pulsed over Jack's groin between their two bodies, Daniel...... he was pouring melted chocolate over him.

The sensation was too much for Jack and the orgasm pulsed out of him. Daniel anchored his shoulders and kissed him passionately as Jack came and came in majestic waves all over Daniel, himself and the chocolate.

When Jack came back to himself, he was panting hard. He could not tell if his eyes were open or shut beneath the blindfold. He was aware that his young lover was crooning reassurances as he stroked Jack's body, soothing him after the most inconcievable orgasm of his life. Jack pushed towards Daniel nuzzling frantically against him trying his damndest to climb into Daniel's skin.

Daniel reached behind to undo the bonds at Jack's wrist. He massaged the tendons and muscles in the arms to ease the cramps, but he left the blindfold figuring Jack could undo that himself if he wished. He brought Jack's hands up to rest on his shoulders and was heaved in and subjected to a passionate hug.

"Danny.....Fuck!... Danny."

They sat clutching each other till Jack's tremors subsided.

"Would you like to go on?" asked the archaeologist.

"Hell yes! You may kill me, but they'll know it wasn't murder by the smile on my face."

Daniel reached for a plate and offered it to his partners mouth. There was a sweet explosion on Jacks tastebuds.

"Mmmmm what?" Jack was alliterating. Orgasms tended to do that to him.

"Banana Wonton with Greek Honey and Mascarpone Cheese."

"Divine! You know you have spoiled me for all other food."

Daniel looked at his sultry, wanton lover and laughed, they were both naked and covered in chocolate and come. 

"Something tells me" he whispered, "that we might not get away with this in a restaurant."

Jack's next gourmet gratification was a tangy, velvety concoction that filled his mouth with pleasure.

"Oooooooh......oh......yeah! Something nutty?" he guessed.

"Pistachio and Lemon Beignet."

"Oh......yum......oh ....God.. .more......good."

"Are you coming again Jack?"

"This fruity one, it's fucking to die for."

Daniel was wriggling in Jack's lap, laughter rocking him to and fro, as he enjoyed the sight of General O'Neill in ecstasy.

"It's Raspberry and Mango Pavlova."

"And this is Blackcurrant and Chocolate Truffle," he growled as he smeared it all over Jacks lips, yanked his legs foward and pushed him back to lie on the floor.

Daniel kissed his way down the body he knew so well, writhing over the sticky sated older man. 

"It's my turn to eat now," he gritted, as he feasted on Jack's limp dick. Jack howled as desire spiked through him, making him hard: He had not gotten this aroused again so fast since he was a teenager. Fuck what a rush!

Daniel was swirling his tongue all over Jack, humming his veneration for the man he loved, causing Jack to buck with the thrills he was experiencing. The combination of Jack, chocolate and the bitter taste of a leaking dick were irresistable to this linguist as he made his mouth a vacuum, sucking strongly. Daniel grabbed Jack's hips as he took all of him in, allowing Jack to make tiny thrusts. Suddenly Jack jerked stiffly, he thrust his hands in Daniel's hair to tug him away, but he was not allowed to as Daniel held on, riding Jack's second coming, swallowing with as much delighted relish as Jack had the food.

Jack flopped limply on the floor as Daniel kissed his way back up his body.

"Jack?"

A wheezed "Daniel?"

"Umm may I?"

"Daniel! Fuck me now! Don't make me come and get ya." 

Daniel reached for the Olive Oil, coated himself and Jack liberally, then leaned forward and tore off the blindfold.

"I need to see you.... your eyes."

"Well you'd better hurry, you've worn me out, I'll be snoring in five."

Daniel snorted, he lifted Jack's legs and arranged them to his satisfaction high on his back. He steadied one hand on Jack's hip and the other began brushing through the silver hair in a gentle, loving gesture that was all Daniel to Jack. He then eased in, to that tight hot body that was all his.

"Mine!" He shouted triumphantly as he was sheathed fully in his General. This was what Daniel craved all his adult life, the chance to allow his passionate nature, subdued by tragedy and early knowledge to surface. Here in Jack he was truly himself.

"All yours!" He was assured, as he claimed his lover in an implacable unification of two bodies, hearts and souls.

Jack was being tossed about like a small bird on a strong wind, but he fucking loved it! Before Daniel, Jack had never allowed his control to falter, had always held himself in check, afraid to lose himself. From the first time he'd felt Daniel push inside him, his self imposed restraint had been blown away. Daniel had broken through the barriers of Jack's physicality.

He clutched Daniel to him with his legs and arms as Daniel pistoned into him, his head thrown back, his mouth agape and sweat beading his brow. Jack knew he would not come again, but the feel and sight of his lover above him, in him and all over him, gave him almost as much pleasure. Then Daniel was coming, screaming Jack's name with the force of his exquisite consummation. Daniel's scalding heat was flowing through Jack like hot lava, warming him as it spread. No-one would ever claim Jack as Daniel did. 

Daniel fell on Jack's chest, his head lolling dazedly from the force of his spent passion, crying tears of completion, that Jack lovingly mopped with his thumb. Daniel's huge, pleasure drowned eyes gazed at his lover with breathless adoration and just a hint of pride at being the instigator of the amazing sex they had just shared. Jack could no more resist kissing him than stop his heart from beating. 

They shared gentle caresses, Daniel still in Jack, reassuring each other how good it had been. Daniel slipped out of the warm body and cuddled it's owner convulsively.

"I missed you Jack, I could not concentrate on anything but you coming home. I poured all my love and longing in making the food for you."

"It was fucking stunning, but not as spectacular as you. You are worth everything."

They shared a gentle, chaste kiss.

"Mmmm we should clean up" Jack was reluctant to move.

"Yes, look at the state of the place as well."

"Before we do........ Daniel?" Jack was all little boy innocence.

"Yes Jack?"

"I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"


End file.
